Kingdom Hearts: Shards of Memory
by Zenn To Aku
Summary: "My name is Sora..." Nothing is clear. "My name is Ventus..." Past, present, future; all mix together. "My name is..." Making them that much more difficult to decipher. "Who am I?"


**A/n Okay. I have officially been a part of FF.N for a while now and believe it is time I posted a story of my own as a contribution to the site. This is my first story, the prologue is rather short, and it may not be as good as others that already exist, but I will try my best. Also, I am still fairly new to the English language so please let me know if my spelling and grammar is completely wrong.**

**ありがとう**

_Summary: __"My name is Sora..." Nothing is clear. "My name is Ventus..." Past, present, future; all mix together. "My name is..." Making them that much more difficult to decipher. "Who am I?"_

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Shards of Memory

Prologue

Zenn To Aku

How many days had gone past since that night? How many weeks, years, millenia since everything had been alright?

Nothing was alright anymore.

It's kind of funny how one small occurance can throw an entire existance awry, just missing what is considered 'normal' and being forced to spiral down towards a ceaseless darkness. A never ending evil burrying even the brightest of lights within its shadows. Life and death should have clear lines to divide the two existances, but...

What happens when that line gradually shrinks until nothing of it remains. People vanish, loved ones cry, _monsters are born_. Monsters, creatures of the dark, shadows coming alive in front of you. These beings have many shapes and sizes, but only one name: Heartless. The heartless are vile creatures born from the darkness in someones heart. They steal other hearts in order to reproduce and create more just like themselves. They are to be feared, to be destroyed. Only one weapon can truly kill a hearltess.

_It's the-_

What happens to the body and soul of a person who had their heart stolen or gave into their own darkness? The shell doesn't just disappear into thin air. The soul and memories are left behind. With a strong enough will, it will even reanimate itself and return to living. Not dead, but not completely there. Incomplete. These half people whom have managed to defy the odds and live without feeling are called Nobodies. Most Nobodies want only one thing, and that is to get their hearts back. There is a nearly endless number of them, too many to annihilate all of them. They all vary in strength. The strongest are, of course, the most dangerous. Not just because of raw power, but for another reason entirely. While heartless look nothing like the person whose heart was lost, Nobodies are different. Their shapes are more humanoid than could be expected. Among their ranks, some could even be mistaken for human. Those are very few and far between. They grouped together and ruled over those deemed 'week' and tried to complete Kingdom Hearts.

_Organization XIII_

Overconfidence was their downfall. They were no longer united and each member met their end in tragedy. Almost all of them. Three stood out from all the rest. Axel - #VIII, Roxas - #XIII, and Namine.

Nobodies weren't neccessarily evil, but means and methods didn't matter as long as their hearts were returned. Axel was able to change sides in the end and help bring down his former allies. When he reached his end, all he wanted was to see his best friend one last time.

Roxas never truly was a part of the organization. How can a creature from the realm of darkness create so much light in the many worlds he visited? He wasn't constantly searching for his heart. He simply wanted to know the truth, why he was chosen.

Namine never joined the organization. She was a 'witch' and had power over someones memories. Whose memories she could manipulate, no one could recall. That information had been lost long ago. Hearltess and Nobodies hadn't always existed. Someone had to have made them. The worlds were and still are comprised of dark and light. Balance is still required. Before the man made monsters emerged from the core of death, there were the Unversed. They had been around for as long as the legends say. Where they came from, no one ever knew. All three are still around. All three may not be evil. All three are still threats...

All three aren't the enemy any longer.

_"Ven, no!"_

_"You are the one who will open the door."_

_"One prophecy told the_ could save the world-"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Take care of her."_

_"The door to darkness..."_

_"You are the one-"_

_"While another said it would bring destruction and ruin upon it."_

"Who are you?"

_"If the 'X' Blade is destroyed, your heart will go with it!"_

_"Terra! Aqua!"_

_"I'll come back to you, I promise!"_

_"The door has opened..."_

_"Sora, are you really...?"_

_"I know now without a doubt-"_

A boy with spiky brown hair and striking blue eyes...

_"I've been here a long time."_

_"You two act like such brothers! Haha"_

_"If there really are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"_

A hooded boy in a black cloak...

_"You should really be worried... About her."_

_"Kingdom Hearts is LIGHT!"_

_"I know you will!"_

A now young man who looks sad, even in eternal bliss

_"**WHO ARE YOU!**"_

Two bleary ocean blue eyes snapped open for the first time and gazed around him in wonder.


End file.
